brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Corners
Transcript Hartsock's introduction Hartsock: We spent most of the night near a village called Hiesville. After some rummaging, I found a BAR in the back of a crashed glider. Belonged to a guy named Hardigan. Marshall: How do you know that? Hartsock: He was holding it. It's amazing how few dead bodies you have to see before it stops affecting you. Conflict Marsh: There's no way were getting this out Garnett: It seems Baker's all to willing to send us out on these wild goose chases. Paddock: What's up with Baker anyway? Garnett: It would kill him to give us a map. Paddock: Always seemed to be alone, scared off an' shit. Desola: He's always been like that! You play Baseball in England? Not Baker. Marsh: I don't think were getting out of the mud anytime soon. Friar: Think of something fast before they realise where we are. Desola: Where the hell is Allen? He never misses a Baker tradition. Garnett: He's stuck loading trucks for the big push to St. Come Du Mont Garnett: He's on that shit list Campbell accidently slips into a big water puddle. Garnett: Follow the gunfire! That's how you can always find us! Campbell: Got word you guys were on your way. Colonel Johnson sent me to find ya. A mortar explodes not to far off from their hiding place. Campbell: Germans! Their tearing us to pieces with damn mortar fire! Here comes a supply drop! We'll pick hi up later! You'll rendezvous with the Colonel on the other side of the rocks! Good luck Red! Some airplanes go by dropping supply 1 in a parachute which you must locate while be careful of the German's not to far down the farm field firing at you. It is hard but once you have your teamates pinning them down from far down you just move behind and flank. Red and co flank out the entire farm field them move to the edge of some houses. It is pretty easy just flank all the German's while collecting all of the supply drops there are two of them. Eventually all the German's in the area are flanked and you go to Rendezvous with Colonel Johnson. Col. Johnson: Been on the horn all day trying to get some fucking reinforcements and they send me a corporal? Mallard can kiss my ass! We are down to our last clip! Hey, McConnell! Go get that ammo. Corporal, move your ass up that riverbank and secure a defensive position at the road junction. Go! Get outta here. Red and the rest of the squad move down into the riverbed where they take fire from a large group of Germans along the field passed the riverbed. The German defenses are composed of an MG42 and a couple squads of supporting infantry positioned in mortar craters. After clearing the field and securing the riverbed, a cutscene plays. The squad is confiscating weapons from German prisoners. Paige: Momma said to come home alive. Campbell: Paige, what are you doing? Paige: She told me 'Don't let those sons of bitches take you out.' Campbell: Hey-- Paige gets in the face of a German prisoner. Campbell: Paige, come on. Paige: You hear what I said? I called you a son of a bitch! Campbell: Paige, what the hell are you doing? Campbell grabs Paige by the shoulder and pulls him away from the German prisoner. Campbell: Back off. Colonel Johnson addresses Red. Col. Johnson: Go talk to your men, Corporal. Mission ends. Weapons ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * B.A.R. M1918 * M1A1 Carbine ru:Углы дьявола Category:Earned in Blood Missions